


Galadriels Geschenk

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Die Chroniken des 4. Zeitalters [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Friendship, Dwarf History & Lore, Fellowship of the Ring, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lothlórien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: „Lange ist es her, fürwahr, seit wir einen von Dúrins Volk in Caras Galadhon sahen. Doch heute haben wir unser altes Gesetz gebrochen. Möge es, obwohl die Welt jetzt düster ist, ein Zeichen sein, dass bessere Tage bevorstehen und die Freundschaft zwischen unseren Völkern erneuert wird.“ - Eine Begegnung unter den Bäumen Lothlóriens.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Die Chroniken des 4. Zeitalters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Galadriels Geschenk

_„Der Hammer fällt ein letztes Mal_

_Lässt beben sanft des Amboss‘ Stahl_

_Und Feuerfunken fliegen hell_

_Fliegen hoch und fliegen schnell_

_Wie Sternenschweife anzusehen_

_Bevor sie stumm ins Dunkel gehen._

_Und alles bleibt, ist Still‘ und Stein_

_Der Schatz auf der Brust, sein ganzes Sein._

_Und der Vater kommt, streckt aus die Hand_

_Führt sein Kind ins ferne Land_

_Stößt auf die Tore zu Mandos Hall‘_

_Begleitet von Arbeit und Kampfes Schall._

_Mahal, nimm auf deiner Kinder Sohn_

_Seine Axt, er führte sie dir zum Lohn_

_Seine Werke, sie zeugen mit ihrer Pracht_

_Den Lebenden stets von deiner Macht._

_Meister, wir bitten, gewähr ihm die Ehr‘_

_Zu dienen mit all seinen Kräften dir._

_Und wenn am Ende die Hörner ertön‘_

_Dann, Schöpfer, an deiner Seite wir stehen._

_Kilmin malur ni zaram_

_kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram.“_

Gimli verstummte und wischte die Träne fort, die drohte, sich aus seinem Augenwinkel zu lösen. Die Schwere des Liedes hallte noch in seinem Inneren nach und er wiederholte die zwergischen Worte leise, versetzte ihnen einen letzten Stoß, damit sie fortflögen, hin zu Mahals Ohren, hin zu seinen gefallen Vettern und Kameraden…

Er blinzelte und schaute sich um. Hohe silberne Stämme ragten um ihn herum auf und wiegten ihre goldenen Blätter im kühlen Wind. Ein leises Knarzen war zu vernehmen und von irgendwoher erklang das Plätschern eines Bachlaufes. Fast hörte es sich an wie das helle Lachen einer Frau und obwohl es so frei und übermütig wirkte, kam es dem Zwergen vor, als würde es ihn verspotten.

Gimli seufzte schwer und wollte gerade nach seiner Axt greifen, um sie zu schleifen, als sein Blick an einer einsamen Gestalt hängen blieb, die wenige Fuß entfernt halb verborgen hinter einem Baum stand. Er erkannte in ihr den Waldelb, der mit ernster Miene zu ihm herüber starrte. Als er sah, dass Gimli ihn bemerkt hatte, hob der Elb in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Hände.

„Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht stören“, sagte Legolas mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Hast du etwa gelauscht?“, fragte Gimli. Wütend runzelte er die Stirn.

Der Elb schien seine Antwort einen Moment abzuwägen. Er wagte sich einen kleinen Schritt vor. „Dein Gesang lockte mich her.“

„Also hast du gelauscht! Wurdest du etwa auf mich angesetzt? Um zu verhindern, dass der böse Zwerg für den dunklen Herrscher spioniert?“

„Nein.“ Legolas schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Aber du hast doch für mich gebürgt, nicht wahr? Willst wohl verhindern, dass ich deinen guten Namen in den Schmutz ziehe, Elbenprinz. Aber ich sage dir eins: Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, für mich einzustehen! Also suche dir jemand anderen, den du bespitzeln kannst.“

Betrübt musterte Legolas ihn. „Nichts lag mir ferner, als dich zu erzürnen. Ich wunderte mich über den fremden Gesang so weitab der Wege und folgte deiner Stimme.“ Der Elb suchte vorsichtig Gimlis Blick und lächelte kurz. „Es klang sehr schön. Sehr traurig, aber auch friedvoll. War es ein Lied deines Volkes?“

Gimli zögerte. Dann nickte er knapp.

„Für wen hast du es gesungen?“

„Die Verlorenen von Khazad-dûm“, murmelte Gimli grimmig.

„Hiro îth ab 'wanath“, sagte Legolas leise und führte eine Hand an sein Herz.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Gimli zu ihm.

Als Legolas seinen Blick bemerkte, wiederholte er: „Mögen sie Frieden finden nach dem Tod.“

„Mh“, brummte Gimli, unsicher, was er von den Worten des Elbs halten sollte.

„Waren Verwandte von dir unter ihnen?“

„Einige… Manche kenne ich nicht beim Namen, doch ich kann mich noch an ihre Gesichter erinnern, als sie mit Balin fortzogen. Balins Vater war der Bruder meines Urgroßvaters, Óin war mein Onkel und Ori mein Lehrer.“ Gimli lächelte bei der Erinnerung an sie traurig.

„Das tut mir sehr Leid… Ihre Namen kommen mir bekannt vor. Waren sie Teil der Gruppe um Thorin Eichenschild, die den Erebor zurückeroberte?“

Gimlis Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Gerade Ihr solltet das wissen, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn“, erwiderte er barsch und griff nach seinem Schleifstein. In einer geübten Bewegung begann er ihn über die Schneide seiner Axt zu ziehen.

Er dachte bereits, den Elb vertrieben zu haben, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie sich das Gras unter Schritten verräterisch zu Boden neigte und ein nacktes Paar Füße kam nur einen Arm weit neben ihm zum Stehen.

„Wollt Ihr noch einmal um Verzeihung bitten, Elb? Es ließe Eure Worte recht unglaubwürdig erscheinen. Nicht, dass ich ihnen je getraut hätte.“ Konzentriert fuhr er mit dem Daumen über das Blatt und prüfte seine Schärfe.

„Nein, du hast Recht, obwohl ich aus ganzem Herz auf die Annahme meiner Entschuldigung hoffe.“

„Es schien mir mehr eine Verhöhnung denn eine Entschuldigung.“

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, nur erfüllt von dem gleichmäßig schabenden Geräusch von Stein auf Stahl.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte Legolas.

„Warum?“

„Ich würde es gern.“

„Und ich kann es dir als einziger Zwerg in einem Elbenwald wohl schlecht verbieten“, entgegnete Gimli ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

In einer fließenden Bewegung sprang Legolas auf den umgekippten Baumstamm und ließ sich neben ihm im Schneidersitz nieder.

„Der Tod, wie du ihn kennst, ist etwas vollkommen Neues für mich. Das daraus geborene Gefühl ist mir unbekannt“, begann Legolas erneut. „Meine Worte sind daher wohl etwas unbeholfen.“

Verbissen arbeitete Gimli weiter.

„Warum hast du dich so weit von den anderen zurückgezogen?“

„Hätte ich das Lied auf dem höchsten Punkt des Cerin Amroth anstimmen sollen?“, fragte Gimli ungehalten.

„Seine Schönheit scheint mir zu groß, um es der Einsamkeit zu überlassen.“

Gimli stieß die Luft aus. „Du schläfst nicht einmal mehr bei uns, aber ich muss mich nun schon erklären, wenn ich nur eine Stunde für mich haben will?“

Statt einer Antwort strich Legolas nachdenklich über die spröde Rinde des toten Baums.

Gimli wurde unruhig und unbehaglich rutschte er umher.

„Überall spüre ich ihre anklagenden Blicke“, durchbrach er schließlich die schwere Stille.

Legolas hob langsam den Kopf. „Wessen klagen sie dich an?“

„Gandalfs Tod“, erklärte Gimli leise und ließ den Stein sinken.

„Warum sollten sie das tun?“, fragte Legolas verwundert.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest! Mein Volk war es doch, das den Balrog weckte. Dúrins Fluch, er wird nicht umsonst so genannt. Wären wir Zwerge nicht unserer Gier nach Mithril erlegen, wäre Gandalf jetzt immer noch am Leben. Das ist es doch, was ihr denkt. Aber es sind nicht nur wir Zwerge, die ihm verfielen. Jeder weiß, dass die Elben unsere besten Abnehmer waren.“

„Niemand hier hegt solche Gedanken“, entgegnete Legolas, merklich erschrocken über die Heftigkeit von Gimlis Worten. „Die Herrin Galadriel hieß dich in diesem Wald Willkommen. Hielte sie dich für schuldig, hättest du nie die Grenzen ihres Reiches übertreten. Und keiner würde es jemals wagen, ihr Urteil in Zweifel zu ziehen.“

„Auch du und Boromir? Ihr wolltet nicht nach Moria und ihr habt Recht behalten.“

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan“, erwiderte Legolas betrübt. Nachdenklich musterte er Gimli von der Seite. „Ist es dir ein Trost, wenn ich dir sage, dass Mithrandir nicht gestorben ist?“

Gimli stockte in seiner Bewegung. „Wie meinst du das, Elb? Sprich! Wir alle sahen ihn fallen! Diesen Sturz kann auch ein Zauberer nicht überlebt haben.“

„Nein“, bestätigte Legolas. „Sein Körper kann es nicht.“ Sein Blick richtete sich in die Ferne, als könne er dort etwas sehen, was Gimlis Augen verborgen blieb. „Doch sein Geist tat es. Die Valar selbst sandten ihn einst aus, um die freien Völker Mittelerdes mit seiner Weisheit und seinem Scharfsinn im Kampf gegen Melkors Saat zu unterstützen. Nun werden sie ihn heimholen und er wird auferstehen in den goldenen Landen Amans.“

Gimli schnaufte betrübt. „Das mag ein Trost für dich sein, wirst auch du einst dort landen. Doch wir Zwerge nehmen einen anderen Weg. Für mich gibt es kein Wiedersehen, es war ein Abschied für immer“, sagte Gimli. „Aber Gandalf in Frieden zu wissen, lässt mein Herz wahrlich etwas leichter werden.“

Beglückt lächelte Legolas ihm zu. „Auch die Seelen deiner Verwandten und Freunde werden Frieden gefunden haben im ehrwürdigen Gestein des Nebelgebirges, welches schon Orome reiten sah.“

Ein kurzes, grimmiges Lächeln huschte über Gimlis Lippen bei diesen Worten. „Die prachtvolle Arbeit ihrer Meißel wird sie bis in alle Ewigkeit rühmen und so werden sie für immer Teil des Nebelgebirges sein, welches Dúrin der Unsterbliche zu unserer Heimat auserkor. Doch wie Gandalf nicht starb, wurden auch die Gefallenen Morias nicht zu Stein. Sie fuhren auf in Mahals Hallen und laben sich nun an Bier und Fleisch und lassen sich feiern für ihren Mut.“

Aufmerksam hatte Legolas seinen Worten gelauscht. „Das werden sie“, bestätigte er leise. „Vergib mir meine Unwissenheit, Gimli. Nichts läge mir ferner als die Erinnerung an deine Anverwandten zu trüben. Doch ich weiß es nun besser. Aule-...“, Legolas stockte, „Mahal“, verbesserte er und Gimli hob überrascht die Brauen, „vergisst seine Kinder nicht.“

Sprachlos sah Gimli den Elb an, dann nickte er knapp und wandte sich rasch wieder seiner Axt zu. „Warum hast du für mich gebürgt?“, brummte er und zog den Stein in einer kräftigen Bewegung über die Klinge. „Kein Elb traut einem Zwerg. So ist es doch, oder?“

„Elrond tat es und die Herrin Galadriel. Wer wäre ich, mich gegen ihr Wort zu stellen?“, fragte Legolas.

„Doch du entstammst dem misstrauischsten aller elbischen Völker, Sohn Thranduils, Gesandter des Düsterwaldes. Wahrlich nichts Gutes wusste mein Vater über dich zu sagen. Was ist es also, was dich deine Ehre für mich geben ließ?“, horchte Gimli weiter nach.

„Aus deinen Worten spricht dasselbe Misstrauen, was du mir nun vorwirfst, doch möchte ich keinen Grimm über dieses Zusammentreffen kommen lassen“, erwiderte Legolas. „Zu schön sind die Wälder Lothlóriens, um sie mit dem alten Zorn unserer Väter zu füllen.“

Gimli brummte zustimmend.

Eine Weile folgte Legolas stumm der gleichmäßigen Bewegung von Gimlis Schleifstein. „Du selbst sagtest es, als Haldir dir die Augen verbinden wollte“, fuhr er schließlich fort. „Das Zwergenvolk mag von großer Sturheit geschlagen sein, doch erkannte ich dich während unserer gemeinsamen Reise als treuen Gefährten, mutig in der Schlacht und wahr in seinem Wort. Kein Grund fiele mir ein, dich vor den Toren Morias allein zurückzulassen, noch habe ich Angst um meine Ehre, wenn ich sie als Pfand für den Fortbestand unserer Gemeinschaft gebe.“

Gimli begegnete seinem Blick. Stumm musterten sie einander.

„Auch meine Fürsprache wirst du bekommen, sollte es eines Tages von Nöten sein“, durchbrach Gimli die Stille. „Diesem Versprechen sei dir sicher, denn ein Zwerg steht zu seinem Wort.“

Dankend neigte Legolas den Kopf.

Gimli nickte leicht und widmete sich wieder seiner Axt. Prüfend fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die Schneide. Neben ihm schloss Legolas die Augen, als auf einmal eine sachte Brise über die Bäume hinwegging und die Blätter in den hohen Kronen wie zarte Glöckchen aneinander schlagen ließ. Es schien, als würde er seinen Geist von dem Wind mittragen lassen, hoch in die Kronen hinauf, und mit einem friedvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen begann Legolas leise ein Lied zu singen. Überrascht bemerkte Gimli, wie er sich unter der Sanftheit der elbischen Worte entspannte. Behutsam, um den Elb nicht zu stören, legte er seine Axt neben sich auf den Stamm und ließ den Stein zurück in seinem Beutel verschwinden, während er dem Lied aufmerksam lauschte.

„Was singst du da?“, fragte Gimli, sobald Legolas geendet hatte.

Legolas öffnete langsam die Augen und wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Ein friedvoller Glanz lag auf seinen Zügen. „Es war ein altes Loblied auf die Schönheit Lothlóriens und die Herrin des Waldes.“

„Galadriel“, murmelte Gimli kaum hörbar. „Sie ist eine weise Frau, nicht wahr? Eine Zauberin.“

„Eine der Weisesten unseres Volkes“, erwiderte Legolas ehrfurchtsvoll. „Sie wandelte schon im Licht der zwei Bäume, der Glanz von Telperion und Laurelin liegt in ihrem Blick.“

„Sie schien direkt in mein Herz zu schauen“, fuhr Gimli abwesend fort, gefangen in den Erinnerungen an jenen Abend. „Und ich in das ihre.“ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Welch‘ Wunder verbergen sich nur unter dem dichten Blätterdach der Wälder Mittelerdes. Nie hätte ich sie dort erwartet.“

Legolas lächelte ihm zu.

Gimli zögerte kurz, dann amtete er tief durch und fasste sich ein Herz. „Würdest du mir mehr von ihr erzählen?“, bat er. „Ich ging zwischen diesen Stämmen spazieren, doch schweigt das Reich der Herrin Galadriel in meiner Gegenwart. Vielleicht vermag ich seine Geschichte zu verstehen, wenn ich sie aus dem Mund eines Elben hören.“

„Gerne erzähle ich dir, was ich über die große Herrin weiß“, erwiderte Legolas. „Lass uns dafür ein Stück laufen, denn auch ich entdecke zum ersten Mal die Wunder dieses Waldes und wie gerne teile ich sie mit dir, Gimli, Sohn des Glóin, dem ersten Zwerg, dem es seit den dunklen Tagen gestattet wurde, über diese Pfade zu wandeln.“

_„Legolas war oft fort und bei den Galadhrim, und nach der ersten Nacht schlief er nicht mehr mit den anderen Gefährten, obwohl er zurückkam, um mit ihnen zu essen und sich zu unterhalten._ _Häufig nahm er Gimli mit, wenn er durch das Land ging, und die anderen wunderten sich über die Veränderung.“_

_[...]_

_„Die Gemeinschaft wurde folgendermaßen aufgeteilt: Aragorn, Frodo und Sam in einem Boot; Boromir, Merry und Pippin im zweiten; und im dritten Legolas und Gimli, die jetzt unzertrennliche Freunde geworden waren.“_

***


End file.
